Retsu Seiba
"Racing is about speed!" Retsu Seiba (星馬烈, Seiba Retsu) is one of the title characters, who becomes a main character for both the first and second series. He is the older brother of Go Seiba, older by one year. His signature color is red, while his brother's is blue. Appearance Retsu, like his brother, is a short young boy with red hair and equally red eyes. His signature trademark is his green hat which he keeps on almost all the time, except when sleeping or at school. He and Go are usually seen together wherever they are. In the first series, Retsu wears a white vest, red t-shirt, green shorts and green-yellow shoes. Retsu sports a green hat as his trademark, which he also wears as team captain in the second season. He is usually seen wearing the team uniform during the WGP which is a full long-sleeved jacket and pants. His primary color is red, which is the color of his hair, eyes, gloves, shirt, and Mini 4WD cars. For his appearance in the third series, he has new clothing. Personality Retsu is a fifth-grade student who is 11 years old, and Go's older brother. Together with Retsu, they are known as the "Let's Go Brothers" (レッツゴー兄弟 Rettsu Gō Kyoudai) or the "Seiba Brothers". A kindhearted boy who genuinely cares for the wellbeing of others, Retsu is a more patient individual than Go and exercises more self-restraint which is a reflection of his racing style - he is the more analytical of the two and is able to recognize potentially good/bad circumstances during a race. Although not as fiery and exuberant as Go, he is just as competitive when it comes to racing and is always up for a challenge. His cars always emphasize control over all else and this is why he is unrivaled when it comes to cornering and stability. Like his brother, he believes in the true spirit of racing and that the proper way to race is to compete fairly without using weapons or tricks to gain an advantage or victory. He occasionally gets into arguments with his brother and is not afraid to scold him when he's being unreasonable; although usually even-tempered he has been known to let out his annoyance once in a while. Overall however he is a very levelheaded kid and mature beyond his years. In the second series during the WGP, he is the captain of the TRF Victorys. Retsu tends towards a more team-oriented style of racing, and is a natural candidate to be the leader of the team as he is a well-balanced racer in all areas and is smart enough to plan and strategize between and during races. As often seen during the WGP, he emphasizes racing in a team formation as opposed to flying solo like his younger sibling. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bakus%C5%8D_Ky%C5%8Ddai_Let%27s_%26_Go!!#TRF_Victorys Wikipedia.org # TRF Racer # Retsu Seiba Cars * Super Astute Jr. (スーパーアスチュートJr. Suupaa Asshuuto Junia): Super Astute Jr. premiered in the very first episode of the series, shown racing alongside of Go's Manta Ray. The Super Astute Jr. is Retsu's very first race car. * Sonic Saber (ソニックセイバー Sonikku Seibā): Sonic Saber is the base of the entire following Sonic series. It was first given to Retsu by Professor Tsuchiya along with Go's Magnum Saber. When it was debuted, it was completely white, the red and green design was designed by Retsu himself. It specializes in making smooth and agile turns (something that the Magnum cars lack). Retsu had grown very attached to this car as time went by which was the reason why he was heartbroken from losing it after losing to J during the second showdown at Dr. Ogami's Volcanic Lab, where it fell into lava after being blown by J's Proto Saber JB. * Vanguard Sonic (バンガードソニック Bangādo Sonikku): Like Go's Magnum Saber, Sonic Saber was destroyed in anime episode 16 when it falls into the lava of Dr. Ogami's Volcanic Lab. Luckily for Retsu , Professor Tsuchiya had in store a pair of the new V machines. Vanguard Sonic is basically a better version of its prototype father, Sonic Saber. Unlike Go who was reluctant to use his new Victory Magnum, Retsu believed immediately that Vanguard Sonic had the potential to replace Sonic Saber (but of course, Sonic Saber will always be in his heart). And unlike Victory Magnum, Vanguard Sonic was never really destroyed. * Sonic 600 (ソニック 600, Sonikku rokuhyaku) * Hurricane Sonic (ハリケーンソニック Harikēn Sonikku): Retsu's Hurricane Sonic is a result from his overview of Go's Cyclone Magnum compared to his Vanguard Sonic. He decided he needed a new and better car as well, though Vanguard Sonic was never really destroyed. This is the third car in the Sonic series and has incredible drifting abilities. Retsu used this machine for the majority of the WGP. * Buster Sonic (バスターソニック Basutā Sonikku) * Blitzer Sonic (ブリッツァーソニック Burittsā Sonikku) * Great BlastSonic (グレート ブラストソニック) * Rodeo Sonic (ロデオソニック Rodeo Sonikku): is a Mini 4WD model created by Tamiya as a part of 30th Anniversay of Mini 4WD, released in 2007 as a redesign of Sonic Saber using the MS PRO chassis. Rodeo Sonic is never seen in an anime, but there is a promotional manga that features the machine, along with Go Seiba's Bison Magnum. Gallery Retsu seiba.png Retsu seiba.jpg|Retsu in his TRF Victory uniform Retsu_and_go.jpg|Retsu and Go restu&go.jpg|Retsu and Go Retsu & J_gfs_11963_2_5.jpg|Retsu and J References Category:Character